Conventionally, the use of mobile communication terminals is restricted only in the mobile communication network of a particular carrier. This restriction is implemented through a technique called SIM lock as described, for example, in Patent Literature 1. The SIM lock is a technique for recognizing only SIM cards from a particular carrier in mobile communication terminals.